


The Kindergarten Amethyst

by midas_touch_of_angst



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst and Pearl don't get along at first, At least to Pearl, I didn't tag it as Pearlmethyst specifically because it's not really shippy but you knowe, Kindergarten, One Shot, Positively Pearlmethyst, pearlmethyst - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midas_touch_of_angst/pseuds/midas_touch_of_angst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She turned her head back to Garnet as she kept walking farther away. She was surprised to see she could no longer see the gems, having turned a corner or two too many. She called out, “I just don’t see the point in… in…”</p><p>She’d turned back around and looked down. Sitting in front of her was a small purple gem, with short-cut hair and wide, blue eyes. </p><p>“Hello.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kindergarten Amethyst

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I heard there was a Pearlmethyst bomb going on. Usually I don't do anything for bombs because I'm a Multishipper and I'd feel bad if I didn't participate in every bomb but participated in some, but the prompt for today was first meeting and I've had this saved in my drafts for a while so here y'all go.

 

Pearl climbed over a large rock, sliding down to her feet on the other side. “I still don’t understand what we’re doing here.” she complained, nearly tripping over a smaller rock that had been split in half. 

“We’re checking to make sure all of the machines are deactivated.” Garnet replied, playing with her visor for a second. She’d decided to wear that thing over her eyes now, saying it helped with her future vision by filtering through her surroundings or something. “It’s been a while, something could have set it off.”

“Is this about the ground shaking?” Pearl groaned. “I told you, Garnet, it’s just the fault lines in the planet, nothing important.”

“It doesn’t hurt to check!” said Rose from the other side of the Kindergarten, climbing onto a drill and pulling off the top. “It’s been a few hundred years, anyway, we wouldn’t want the drill to start working  _ now _ .” 

Pearl bit her lip and kept going, looking for another drill. She stepped over the remains of one that had been knocked over, careful not to step on it should she hurt herself. 

She turned her head back to Garnet as she kept walking farther away. She was surprised to see she could no longer see the gems, having turned a corner or two too many. She called out, “I just don’t see the point in… in…”

She’d turned back around and looked down. Sitting in front of her was a small purple gem, with short-cut hair and wide, blue eyes. “Hello,” the gem said, barely phased by the Pearl in front of her. 

Pearl screamed and leapt back, summoning her spear and pointing it at the gem- it looked like an Amethyst, only smaller. She kept the spear aimed at the gem’s chest, right below its circular gemstone- yes, this was an Amethyst. The Amethyst seemed unperturbed by this, and to Pearl’s surprise, she grabbed the tip of the spear and began to gnaw at it. 

“Get off!” Pearl yelled, trying to tug her spear away. What kind of attack was this? Amethyst refused to let go, so Pearl started trying to shake her spear. The purple gem giggled as she bounced up and down, still trying to eat the tip. Pearl eventually dropped her spear and summoned another, watching carefully as the Amethyst chewed on the spear for a little, then put it down, looking disgusted. “This is _ disgusting _ . Why do you have  _ this _ stick? There are plenty of good ones that fall in after the water from the sky.”

“What  _ are _ you?” Pearl asked, curiously looking to the gem. “Why are you here?”

“You’re asking me?” Amethyst then seemed to zero her eyes in on Pearl’s skirt, looking excited, and started walking towards her. 

“No, no! Get away from me!” Pearl said, backing up. Amethyst managed to catch up and grabbed onto the skirt, studying it. 

“I want one of these! It’s pretty!” she said, as Pearl kicked her, sending her flying across the Kindergarten and against the wall. “Hey!”

“Rose! Garnet!” Pearl called, as the Amethyst tackled her from behind. She screamed as the smaller gem started pulling at her hair, and rolled over, knocking the wind out of her opponent. She jumped up and let out a kick, which Amethyst dodged. She jumped at Pearl again, who turned her spear to block. Amethyst once again grabbed onto the spear with one hand, and tried to punch at Pearl with the other hand, kicking and yelling. Pearl swung the spear, knocking it against a rock, which only caused to anger Amethyst, who used the rock to catapult herself at Pearl, who managed to dodge by dropping the spear and spinning off to the side. Amethyst groaned as she hit the floor, then turned around and hissed at Pearl, who had summoned another spear and was pointing at the smaller gem. 

“Pearl!”

Pearl looked up, distracted, as Rose and Garnet came running towards her. Amethyst took this opportunity to jump at Pearl again, knocking her to the ground. Pearl tried to focus, disoriented from the fall. Instead, a large gauntlet came from the side, sending Amethyst at the wall of the Kindergarten. Pearl looked up at Garnet, surprised, as the fusion helped her to her feet. She turned towards the Amethyst, who shook her head to clear it and hissed again. Garnet and Pearl summoned their weapons again, but were both immediately confused when Rose called for them to stop.

Amethyst looked up at Rose, confused for a second at the sudden appearance of the other gems. Rose approached her, stepping in front of Garnet and Pearl to block them from the smaller Quartz. “Hello,” she said, “I’m Rose.”

Amethyst tilted her head, blinking. 

“Are you all alone here?”

Amethyst still stayed silent, instead plopping to the ground in a sitting position, blinking up at the larger gem. 

“Are you all alone?”

“Nope.” Amethyst responded. “I’ve got Rock.”

“Rock?” Rose asked, a little amused, a little wary. 

“Yeah.” Amethyst pointed to a large rock off to the side. “Then there’s Rock.” she pointed to a second rock, the one she’d jumped off of to attacked Pearl. “And Rock. And Rock. And sometimes sticks. And once a big gray thing that tried to take my hole. I scared it off though.”

“Your hole?”

“Yeah. Here!” Amethyst walked a little to the left, then slid into a hole in the Kindergarten wall. Rose peered in, slowly followed by Garnet and Pearl. 

Amethyst leaned against the wall, grinning and showing off her dark surroundings. “See, I can stay here when it gets dark! It’s really big and everything!”

Rose turned to the other two gems. “She must have come out late, which is why she’s so small.”

“And uncorrupted.” Garnet added. 

“It doesn’t matter, Rose,” Pearl said, starting to worry about what her leader was about to suggest, “She’s still a Quartz, and she’s still dangerous.”

“Well, I’m a Quartz, too!” Rose smiled a little, “We’re connected already!”

“ _ Rose _ , you’re different.” Pearl argued. “She’s a soldier, no matter her size, and she’s wild. Who knows how long she’s been feral out here?”

“I can hear you guys talking about me!” Amethyst called, climbing out of her hole, which caused Pearl to jump back a little, still holding her spear ready. “I’m right here!”

“Look at her, Pearl, she’s all alone! She’s not a Homeworld Soldier, she can be whatever she wants here!” Rose said, placing a hand on the smaller gem’s shoulder. “And she needs someone to look after her!”

Pearl turned to Garnet for help, only to see her gauntlets vanish. She looked down again at the little gem, who was looking up at her with an infuriating smirk. “Rose, she attacked me!”

“She didn’t know any better, did you?” Rose asked. 

“I like that shiny thing she’s got!” Amethyst said, pointing at Pearl’s skirt. “Her sticks are stupid, though. Why’s she got so many?”

“Look, she needs our help!” Rose said. “We’re the only gems here who can teach her how to use her powers to  _ defend _ the Earth, instead of destroy it!”

Pearl looked to the other gems, realizing that she was the only one still on the offense. She sighed and sent away her spear. 

“Whoa! How did you do that?” Amethyst asked, her eyes wide. “Can I make my stuff disappear, too?”

“We’ll show you later.” Rose smiled, “But first let’s get out of here. Are you sure there are no other gems here?”

“Just me and my rocks!” Amethyst confirmed, as Rose grabbed her hand and started leading her away towards the warp pad. As the gems fell into line, Amethyst broke away from Rose and climbed up a startled Pearl, throwing her arms around her neck and holding on as Pearl tried to shake her off. “Let’s go!”

“Pearl, she likes you!” Rose laughed. 

“It doesn’t feel like it!” Pearl yelled, as Amethyst whooped from behind her. 

“Let her be, Pearl.” Garnet said. “She’ll learn.”

“Unlikely.” Pearl muttered as she trudged along towards the warp, uncomfortable with the extra weight on her back. “Let’s just get out; I don’t want to have to be here ever again.”

“Wanna see me do a trick?” Amethyst asked. 

“No,” Pearl said, as Rose and Garnet said, “Yes.”

There was silence for a bit, before Pearl started to get worried. “Amethyst?” She asked, reaching over and pulling the gem off of her back, only to see her slump over in her arms, eyes shut. “ _ Amethyst! _ ”

What happened? Had her gem gotten hurt in the fight? Was she being affected by aftershocks of the corruption years before? She shook her a little, which caused Amethyst to open her eyes, startled, before calming down. “Ta-Da!” she said, spreading her arms. “I learned that from a little brown thing!”

“She fell asleep, Pearl.” Garnet explained, as Pearl still looked worried. 

“Don’t  _ do  _ that!” Pearl said, voice raised. 

Amethyst looked surprised, then laughed. “You care about me!”

“No I do  _ not _ !” Pearl denied, still carrying her as they walked away. Rose was laughing a little too, which Pearl tried to ignore. “Be quiet, Amethyst!”

Amethyst did get a little quiet there, looking up. “Am I Amethyst?”

Pearl stuttered, suddenly realizing that this gem didn’t know her name. Pearl had known a few Amethysts, some from her days on Homeworld, some from the Rebellion. They were gone now, shattered or corrupted or still with the Diamonds.

“Yes, you’re Amethyst!” Rose said, smiling. “I’m Rose. That’s Garnet, and that’s Pearl!”

“Amethyst.  _ Am _ ethyst. Am _ e _ thyst.” Amethyst continued to say her name, testing different inflections, as the gems stepped onto the warp. 

“Do we  _ have  _ to take her with us?” Pearl asked, though she knew any hope of abandoning the gem and taking off was long gone. 

“It’ll be alright.” Garnet said, adjusting her glasses again. She paused, then turned to Pearl, with a smile that said she knew something Pearl didn’t. 

“What?” Pearl asked, adjusting her hold on Amethyst, who was starting to slide down. 

“Nothing.” Garnet said. “Amethyst will be fine with us, you’ll see.”

And the gems warped away, leaving the Kindergarten completely empty. 


End file.
